Meditation For the Soul
by ruiiko
Summary: <html><head></head>Starfire has a problem. The only thing is, Raven isn't sure what exactly it is. Almost everyday, Starfire comes to Raven baring a problem, but she never talks about it. Most of the time they just meditate, and Starfire claims she feels more relaxed afterwards. But on this certain day, Starfire seems more tense, and can hardly focus. Something is bothering her, very much.</html>


**Yeah, so... I guess the whole main theme is meditation, which is quite obvious by the tittle, but... I thought Raven and Star having a moment meditating together was nice. So of course there had to be a fanfic on it. xD I know... I'm so lame. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Raven, I come baring a problem..." The half demon girl paused from her book, looking up to see the colourfull alien standing before her, hands clasped together. Raven let out a sigh, as she folded the page she was on, setting it aside so she could give her friend her full undivided attention.<p>

"What is it, Star?" She asked. As of lately, Starfire had been coming to her with all sorts of problem. She was stressed. About what, Raven couldn't exactly tell, because the girl never bothered to indulge further into detail, thus Raven feeling helpless in being able to help the girl. Usually they just meditated together-it was more of Raven's thing, but ever since the girls had switched bodies, forcing them to get to know eachother better in order to understand eachother's powers, they had gotten alot closer.

And they did it together, quite often.

Starfire had a hard time talking about her problems, but she always claimed that after a meditating session with Raven, she felt much more at ease. Which pleased Raven, yet it didn't quench her thirst for the feeling of curiousity that always took over, way later when Starfire had departed her room. What had gotten her so antsy in the first place? Why couldn't she talk about? While Raven wasn't very good with her words, she would very much like to know the reasoning behind Star's embaressment to talk.

The alien shrugged her shoulders, averting her green gaze. "Yes, well, you see..." She said meakly, trying to find the right words. Raven sighed again, watching as she gave deep thought to this. It always went like this. She never gave a clear reasoning. Always straight to meditating.

Starfire shook her head, strands of her soft red hair wipping back and forth. "Forget it. I'm just feeling really stressed." She still didn't meet Raven's eyes, as she ducked her head, a soft blush coming to her cheeks.

Raven rolled her eyes. Heard that before, nothing knew. "I'm guessing you want to meditate." Starfire nodded. Raven nodded as well, as she got into position. "Very well."

Starfire didn't do anything, she just stood there momentarily, as she toyed with the hem of her skirt. Raven opened an eye. "Well? Aren't you going to get into position?..." She asked blandly, and Starfire's cheeks seemed to light up more considerably. Raven deffinately took notice of this, but said nothing of it, as she closed her eye, and began to chant her mantra. She could feel Starfire's prescence next to her, and she could hear the rise and fall of her breathing, but the thing that Raven espicially noticed was that she seemed rather tense. The entire atmosphere surronding the two was that of complete awkwardness and tension! Raven couldn't help but wonder... '_More jumpy than usual, a total hot head-more so than usual, tense... what's up with her?" _Raven was having a hard time focusing on chanting her mantra, as her thoughts were invested in the alien next to her.

The alien, who was now flipping upside down. Raven's eyes snapped open, glancing over to her, noticing that she sat in the same position, legs crossed, hands on her knees, eyes closed-but upside down. This was deffinately unusual. Despite how excited Starfire always was, she usually had more control of herself when meditating. Raven shook her head, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, Star-" She couldn't hold it in any longer. "Clearly something's bothering you. I don't know what it is, but I can feel it radiating off of you. I have for a while now. Is there something you want to talk about?" She almost felt bad for trying to invade her privacy, but she was holding it in way too long, and Raven couldn't take the suspence any longer.

Starfire's eyes snapped open, and she turned her head towards Raven. Noticing that the half-demon was upside down, she let out a gasp, turning a shade of red, quickly turning herself around so she was sitting up straight. "Nothing's wrong! Why would you think that, dear friend?" The alien laughed nervously.

Raven almost laughed. It was adorable when Starfire got nervous, but it was also so obvious to tell when she was lying. The girl couldn't lie to save her life! "No, there is," Raven interjected, turning her body towards her friend. "And you're going to tell me what it is." Seeing the surprised look spreading across Starfire's face, her own eyes widened, and she felt guilty, momentarily for sounding too harsh. "-Because you're my friend, and I care about you." She hastily added, to make it sound better.

Starfire forced a smile, her eyebrows curving upwards. She shook her head again. "No, really-" She tried to deny it, but seeing the stone cold look on Raven's face, she could tell she wasn't having any more of the lies. It was time to spill the beans, whether she liked it, or not. Immediatly, she sighed, averting her gaze. "You wouldn't understand..." She said rather sadly.

She heard a sigh come from Raven, and glanced up. Raven still wore a stone cold look on her face-as though she wasn't impressed. "I am the daughter of a demon named Trigon. I have to keep a lid on my emotions, so they won't explode. There are places in my mind, where nobody should go, and I constantly have to meditate to control my powers," Raven hated diving too much into her past, but she felt that sometimes, like in these types of situations, she had to explain it somehow to make things seem less... threatening. The girl offered a slight smile, reaching out to place a hand on Starfire's, in support. "Unless it has something to do with your home planet, I'm sure I could understand. I'm your friend, and I'm here to talk if you need it."

Starfire averted her gaze again, blush coming back to her cheeks. She took Raven's hand in her own, curling her fingers around Raven's, and a smile came to her lips. She glanced back up to her, with a nod. "Okay," She agreed, finally being able to find her words, atleast someone. "Okay, well, you see, I'm having difficulties, with... well... love." She admitted, each word becoing smaller and smaller as she continued to talk. She gave a strained giggle, peeking up from under her bangs at Raven, who blinked back at her with a confused expression on her face.

"That's... that's it?" Raven asked, trying to hide the smirk. Raven was no expert in love, heck, she barely even thought about it-but she had expected something way worse. From the way Starfire was acting so tensley lately, Raven had assumed for the worse. Something had happend on her home planet, perhaps? Well, even if that had been the problem at hand, Raven wouldn't know how to help-that would probably require the whole team's assistance, but never the less, she'd be more than willing to help.

But with _love? _

"It's not funny!" Starfire pouted, slamming her hands against Raven's knees. Raven paused at the sudden contact, as she took a glance at Starfire's flustered face. She couldn't help the smirk that formed, this time.

"Okay, fine. What exactly is it... about love... that you need help with? I mean, I'm no genuis at it, so..." Her voice trailed off, eyes scanning around the room. It suddenly felt too hot to breathe, and Raven could feel her own cheeks getting red in embaressment. What could possibly be so intense about love that Starfire just had to go seeking the knowledge from Raven? If it had something to do with Robin, well, he was a simple guy, despite his hero complex. She was no fool-Raven could see the way he looked at her, why couldn't Starfire just take it up from there? Raven had always guessed she'd be more likely to make the first move, but even still, she was sure Robin would be more than happy to oblige into being together with the alien.

For a split second, dissapointment flashed across Raven's face at the thought of the two being together. And Starfire noticed.

"It's, well... how do I tell this special someone I like them?" Starfire asked.

Raven pretended to think about it. In all honesty, she herself, if she did like someone, would probably just go up to them and tell them. She didn't see why it should be such a big deal-but then again, this was Starfire, and almost everything was a big deal if it was stressfull enough. It was sort of a delicate topic, but Raven could never see why. "I'm sure if you just tell him-" "That's where it gets complicated..." Starfire cut her off.

Raven stared back in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Not a he... she." Starfire corrected with a meak smile.

Raven's jaw dropped, and she blinked in confusion. "Sh-she?" Raven spluttered, complete and utterly surprised. She had no idea Starfire rolled that way! Not that she minded, of course, that was none of her business, but if it wasn't a guy-wasn't Robin-who could it be?

Starfire nodded. Raven was trying to concentrait hard on who it could be.

Usually Starfire was the one who was oblivious.

But it seemed that they had switched roles, and Raven had took her place. Great. It was like switching bodies, all over again. Only this time, the only thing that Raven noted that had been switched, was that she was the one who was tottally clueless and oblivious.

"So... how do I?" Starfire interupted Raven's long tain of thoughts, and the half demon shook her head, concentrating on her friend who sat more patietnly infront of her. Raven tugged on her cloak, it deffinately felt way too hot in here. Espicially now that Starfire's secret had been told.

"Um... if you don't mind, may I ask who it is that you like...?" Raven didn't want to invade her privacy, this was technically none of her business, but... if she was too help Starfire, she did need some sort of figuartion of what said girl was like, so she could get more of a grip on how to spill the beans to the lucky girl.

But that's when Starfire's eyes widened, and she looked rather ashamed, as she looked away. "Um, um," She stuttered out, shaking as she fumbled with her skirt.

"Do I know her?" Raven tried to push further, not realising how obsessive she might have sounded. She just wanted to be sure her friend would be okay!

"Y-you might," Starfire nodded meakly. "Bu-but anyways, it's not like she would like me anyways, so, I mean, just forget about it! Okay?" She laughed nervously again, and uncrossed her legs, ready to get up and leave, but Raven stopped her, grasping her wrist. Starfire looked back.

"Sit down." Raven said, perhaps a little too sternly. The alien obliged, however. Raven blinked, looking into Starfire's green eyes. She noticed the alien blushing more consistantly, the harder she stared. Anf her own eyes widened, upon coming across would could be the truth. "_Could it be...?" _She didn't finish off that thought. Instead, she came up with something else. "Look, you don't know that. This... girl... could be really close to you, and you may like her, so why not tell her? What do you have to loose? You'll never know, unless you try. And if you don't, you will regret it." Raven tried her best to explain, and from the look on Starfire's face, she could tell she had said the right words.

Starfire nodded. "Right..." Her voice trailed off, but slowly, she drifted more towards Raven. The girl began to blush, as she felt the alien's fingers intertwining with her own. _'Was I right...?" _Was this really it?

"Raven, you are my best friend. I know that you do not always appreciate my company," Raven shyed her look away. That wasn't true... "But I've enjoyed every moment we've spent together. You are a very valueable team member, and I trust you very much, so... will you... trust in me when I say that you are the girl I like...?" She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting for the worse.

However, not getting a responce right away, she opened them again. Raven was staring at her in complete shock. Her cheeks were getting redder by the minute. Starfire felt like she could get away, that she should excuse herself now, but she couldn't move. She felt like she was glued to the same spot, felt as if butterflies had exploded and were swarming around in her stomache. "Raven...?" She asked in a tiny voice.

Raven swallowed. "Is this... true?..." Her own voice was rather small, compared to her blank and emotionless voice-this one was filled with emotion. Embaressment, mainly.

Starfire nodded meakly. "It is..." She sighed, as she traced her fingers along the lines of Raven's palms. "From the very moment I met you... I knew I wanted to be your friend. Perhaps we did not understand eachother at first, but it did over time, and I'm glad that we've become such great friends. You-" This is where Starfire was starting to choke up and stutter from nervousness. "You always know the right things to say, even if we just meditate alot, I've quite enjoyed doing so with you. I always feel much calmer, much more at ease, and as sure as I would be if I did it alone, it is because I am with you that I feel such ease." Starfire smiled.

Raven was absolutely speechless. Starfire took this as a chance to continue talking.

"You are beautiful, Raven... whether you realise it or not, you are. Perhaps, even, sometimes you may think you are alone, but you must realise you are not. You have the whole team, and, well... me. I want to be with you, when you are at your lowest points, when you feel so sad that you want to crumble into a ball and hide under your blankets for the rest of your life... well, I'll be there-I-I mean, well, I'd like to be there... to be able to pick you up, when you are feeling down."

When Star had finished talking, was when Raven found her voice again. Yet she still couldn't help but stumble and trip over her words-she had never felt like this before. She could feel the warmth spreading through her chest-she had never felt so much love before. "Star, are you seriously being serious now?" She asked, her voice still very small.

"Yes," Starfire nodded. "And with your permission, I would like to ask if you would be my girlfriend." Starfire smiled meakly.

And this is where Raven couldn't help but laugh, even just a little. She could feel tears in her eyes, and the blush that still strung across her cheeks, but she had never felt this much happiness in her life. "Oh, Star, you don't have to ask for permission," Raven laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. She stopped laughing long enough for her to smile, as she gazed into the alien's stunning green eyes. And she nodded. "Yes... I'll be your girlfriend." She said, and before she could even get the chance to avert her gaze, Starfire was already clinging onto her, hugging her tight with all the force she could muster.

"Ohh! I am so pleased-we shall do the dating, and the kissing, and the holding hands, and-" She could barely contain herself, as she continued to smother her new girlfriend in showers of love, leaving the poor bird straining for breathe.

"Yes... okay, I get it, Star..." She choked out, and the alien released her with a giggle. However so, they engaged in a mutual grizzly bear hug, and Raven rested her head on Starfire's shoulder.

And she smiled.

For once, she was happy.

Maybe the two should meditate more often, if these sessions could bring such things as love and joy out of both of them.


End file.
